Incrutable mystery of Cleopatra:Spirit of Nile
by jimelization
Summary: When Melinda and her friends off on a trip to Egypt, they don't suspect that they will find something that can change history forever.Too many unknowns.Could the spirit of the last Egyptian ruler,still roams the dessert of her old possessions?And what will happen when all children are left to their grandmothers?Melinda is about to reveal a terrible secret, guarded for millennia.R
1. Hotel ,,Patsy

"Yes, mother we have just arrived in Cairo .Yes how is Aiden feeling? What about the babies? Okay. I'll call you again later. Bye."-Melinda Gordon put her mobile back in her handbag.

"So who was it your mother?"-an old man in a beige costume surprisingly appeared in front of her.

Melinda flinched, a little but then smiled ironically and looked at him.

"You posing whitebeard! You heard me very well ,because you were spying at me as usual!"

The man shrugged lightly.

"Maybe."-he agreed. "But that is not why I am here .They really don't take care of the babies, because they leave them to sleep in your husband's younger sister's house .And Aiden… well he plays with his friends all day long and…"

"Wow, wow ,wow cool it grandpa !What are you trying to tell me?"-Melinda put her hand on the waist.

"Oh, forget it I am out of here it's too hot!"-and with those words the mysterious man disappeared.

Melinda rolled eyes and sat on the bench in front of the airport building. Two minutes later from inside a woman came out.

"Hey Delia, what took you so long? And wait a second where are the boys?"-she looked behind the woman searching for the rest of the group.

"Well I suppose that they may spend some time on the ticket cash deck…or else we won't return at Grandview soon."-Delia sat next to Melinda and gave her a big plastic cup of lemonade.

"What are you talking about, we have just arrived."-Melinda looked at her in surprise.

"I know but if we don't buy our tickets for return flight we may not be able to go home after ten days."-Delia said, looking at her watch.

"I see."-Melinda nodded sipping from the yellow straw in her cup.

Just then from within the building came Jim, Eli and Payne bathed in sweat .Jim who looked more exhausted that everyone sat to his wife, and silently asked for some lemonade.

"Oh, honey it looks like you fell into a fountain!"-Melinda joked and kissed his forehead, putting the straw in his mouth.

"Indeed?"-Jim smirked between a few sips.

Melinda hugged him over the neck and pulled a packet of dry cloth from her handbag, carefully starting to absorb the droplets on his face and neck.

"How presumptuous to keep us at the checkout forty minutes!" Payne grumbled. "Listen what I tell ya those Egyptians may have been a glorious empire thousands of years ago, but now, now they're just a glib tribe!"

And so he sat next to Delia.

"Not fair you fat pumpkins, move there's no place for me!"-Eli put his hands in front his chest.

"Can't you stay on your legs mr . James? Your legs are not made from cheese!"-Payne chuckled.

"Ha! Your either Mr. Payne!

After all Eli managed the group to make some place for him.

"Aren't we going to go to the hotel?-Payne looked at his friends.

"Yes, we can prepare for going." Delia nodded, while delving in her purse.

"Where is it?"-she muttered hastily. "Where is my cell?!"

When she finally found it Delia, called her son Ned.

"Ned ?Mommy is in Egypt"-she sang.

"Mommy?"-Eli stifled his laugher with his hand.

A few minutes later Delia called a taxi. It was a little hard for everybody to get in but, after all they succeed.

"Hotel ,,Patsy"?"-Delia said to the driver.

"Sure."-he mumbled.

Melinda caressed Jim's wet hair.

"Excuse me can you turn the air-condition?"-Jim wiped some droplets from his forehead.

"Sure."-the driver mumbled.

"No!"-Melinda stopped him. "No air-conditions"

"Sure"-the driver muttered for third time, since they entered the car.

"Sweetie, you will catch a cold, unless you are careful"-she scolded her husband.

"Okay, okay I'll be more careful!"-he promised and kissed her cheek.

"I am sorry mr. driver, but do you know that in the language, there are more words than "sure" ?"-Payne asked.

" أنا آسف، لكنني حقا لا يستطيع أن يتحدث اللغة الإنجليزية، وأنا تتمكن من فهم فقط ما تقوله*."-the driver started uneasily leaving everybody in the dark.

"I really don't know what he just said."-Payne turned at Eli.

"He may vulgarized you!"-Eli whispered.

"Oh, you are impossible !Can't you just look at the view, and shut up?"-Delia frowned.

"Sure."-Payne and Eli said in on voice, making her even more angry than before.

Actually when Delia reserved rooms in hotel ,,Patsy" she didn't know that it's in the West Dessert, so when the taxi stopped in front of it, it was a big surprise for everyone, to find where the location is.

"Is this our hotel?! "-Melinda gasped in disbelief.

"I hope it has water, because I am sweaty as an animal."-Jim muttered, while wiping his face with the towel, which Melinda was carrying.

"How much we owe?"-Delia asked the driver before getting out of the car.

He looked her a bit confused, but then apparently thought, and pointed the devise which had just stopped counting .It was showing 12 $.

"Wait D I'll pay"- said Jim.

"No !I'll pay, don't worry!"- Delia started delving in her purse once again." Stupid bag, I have to tidy you!"- she mumbled angrily.

"No D, we're feeling uncomfortably, if you handle all the bills!"-Jim protested, and faced Melinda.

"C'mon Mel, give me my wallet!"

"Please, Jim I'll pay this time!"-Delia finally found a ten dollar sheet, and continued searching for a another.

In that time Melinda gave Jim his wallet.

"Here you go."-Jim handed twenty dollars to the driver.

"No take your money back!"-Delia tried to push it away.

"No, no c'mon !"-Jim finally convicted her to follow the rest.

"Keep the change he said to the driver, and followed the group his self.

"That's it! The dinner is from me!"-Delia vowed.

"Don't hurry we'll see, you bought too many things!"-Jim smiled, and then tuned to Eli.

"Where is the luggage?"

"Right here!"-Eli pointed behind him.

"Alright we'll go to the rooms now, let's meet on the reception after half an hour?"-Melinda questioningly looked at the others.

Everybody nodded and entered the hotel.


	2. The first clue

"J-i-im!"-Melinda yelled .She was staying in front of the bathroom dressed in one of the hotel's bathrobes.

"Honey are you ready?"-she continued yelling.

"No!"-she heard him from inside. "I'll need like ten minutes!"

"OK, but hurry up!"-she answered.

"Why don't you come here?"-he suggested.

"Oh, honey no time."-she refused.

"C'mon I'll chafe you as you love."-he continued." And from your shoulders, and down …"-his voice began sounding playfully."

"Okay, you won my attention!"-she giggled.

"I'm waiting for you gorgeous!"

A couple minutes Jim and Melinda quickly got out of their room, and hurried down the staircase.

"I knew that you'll scatterbrain!"-Melinda looked at Jim victoriously.

"OK put me on trial, honey, but I don't sorry for what I've done!"-Jim put his hand over her shoulders.

"I'm pretty sure!"-Melinda chuckled.

„You know I'm curious on how our mothers are do'inn with the children?-Jim began to tumble his cell in his left hand.

"You're wright, we have to check them."-Melinda agreed. "Call them!"

Jim nodded, and dialed his mother.  
"**Oh, Cloy shut up and GO IN THE OTHER ROOM!"-**they heard a scream for the other side of the telephone line.

Jim dazed his eyes.

"Is that my mother?"-Melinda whispered.

"Think so."-Jim answered also whispering.

In that time the shouting in the other side of the line continued.

"**You kids are unbelievably DISGUSTING!GET LOST!GO IN YOURS ROOM AN LEAVE ME ALONE!"-**Beth Gordon was sounding really angry.

"Ughm Hello dear mom in law?"-Jim started a bit amused.

"**Jim ?Is that you?"-**Beth's voice immediately softened." **The kids are so sweet !-** she screamed esoterically. "**I was just planning to kill all of them!"-**she growled.

Her anger, somehow was really funny to him, so he continued asking her with voice sweeter than sugar.

"So dear mom where is my other mom?"

Melinda smirked, and put her hand on his shoulder.

"**Is Melinda around ?Are spying on us? We are responsible enough Jim, this is very offensive!"-**Beth put her hand on her waist angrily. "**Faith is down the market… those little always hungry throats, wanna eat… and I our resort haves the official dinner after one hour… so she will make them something."**

Jim purred lucidity.

"I see that some of our nephews…"

"**Yes, the wonderful ideas of your mother !At least Cloy and her friend"**-Beth bruised on ,,friend" really badly, so Jim and Mel could see that she didn't like him a lot. "**At least they will live after two days… Aiden is the best grandson in the whole** **world !But Paul and Andrea… well they are worse! We'll make it…now excuse me I'll need to hide one broken vase from Faith."-**And so Beth broke the line.

Jim put his cell in his pocket and looked at Melinda in jolly mood.

"This is the best trip ever!"

Melinda rolled eyes.

"Yes, the granny's will be punished for the time they didn't took care of our kids!"-she agreed and kissed him.

" You know ,I think that she broke that vase!"-Jim continued gloating.

"Oh, c'mon Clancy, you're not married to my mother, but to me!"-Melinda seducible wrapped hands over his neck.

"I know Scones, I love you, sorry."-he cuddled her over the waist and kissed her. Then they caught each other's hand, and continued their way to the reception.

Faith Clancy nervously pushed the elevator button .A few seconds later the doors opened and she ran into the hall, and then her apartment.

"Ok who is hungry?"-she asked in a sing.

"NOBODY!"-all the kids shouted in the same time.

"What do you mean?"-Faith looked at Cloy and her friend Casey confused.

"Well you were to slow grandma!"-Cloy shouted glibly.

"Yeah and now we don't wanna eat!"-Casey added.

And so with a scream they escaped from the room.

"What are we going to do with those kids?"-Faith sighed and sat on the sofa.

"Hello? Beth…are you okay?"

"No. I'm violent!"-Beth growled .She was sitting on the armchair with empty eyes, peering somewhere throw the flat ,silver screen of the TV.

Faith dropped another sigh.

"Where is Aiden?"

"In the game room in the central building."-she said dryly. "And the little ones are in the kid corner. Today they watch kids from 16 to 20 o'clock .For free."-she added.

Faith nodded approvingly.

"Well dinner starts after fifty minutes…"-she looked at her watch.

"You were in that supermarket like twenty minutes .Why?"-she snatched her.

"There were a lot of people."-Faith answered." Did the kids called?"

"Yes .And actually I envy them!"-Beth mumbled.

"Well, they deserved this, you know they really need rest!"-Faith opposed.

"Yeah, maybe… but why did you invite those little wicked mice!"-Beth stood up.

"Because their parents needed to take a…"

"REST?"-Beth yelled. "EVERYBODY ELSE BUT NOT US!"

"WELL SORRY, THAT I'M TRYING TO BE A HUMAN!"-Beth stood up too.

"Stop screaming you witches !We are trying to play a game!"-Casey came into the room with his usual slimy face.

"SHUT UP!"-both Faith and Beth shouted in one voice.

Casey looked at them a bit scared .He didn't use somebody to shout at him, so he exited in a hurry.

Eli stepped on his left, then on his right leg, a bit dizzy .The wine was a little too much for him that night.

"I tell you fellows, we really have to go to this place."

"You idiot!"-Delia looked at him indignantly. "Nobody wants to go to a _strip _bar!"

"Maybe you the women… but we…"-Eli looked at Payne.

"Are you mad ?My husband won't come with you!"-Melinda snatched him.

"Alright, alright I was just going to say that he probably won't be allowed...but think Jim, there will be dancers, Egyptian…"

"Eli James keep you nasty tang, behind you're teeth!"-Melinda shouted.

"Jim?"-Eli looked at him.

"I'm sorry guys .I'm not coming, I have all ever I wanted right here to me!"-he kissed Melinda's cheek.

Delia gasped pleased, while Eli frowned.

"Eh, forget the loyal doggy Eli, we can go without him!"-Payne smiled, under the influence of the alcohol." Hey, Melinda have you thought to become a strip dancer?"

"That is it! You idiot!".

"I was just saying that you have potential!"-he tried to soft his words, but it made her even angrier.

"Rick!"-Delia kicked his ankle." Shut up!"

"Fine, I was just trying to make her a compliment!"-Payne chuckled.

Later everybody went in their hotel room .It was like half past twelve when Melinda woke up, bathed in sweat .After her eyes fixed, and she could see the shadows of the object, in the darkness, she saw smoke coming from the bathroom. She could see it, and smell it, it looked like a fire was burning in the bathroom.

She stood up and went to wash her face with cold water, because it was really hot .She switched the light on, and she saw it…laying there in the sink… it was bleeding and the smoke was coming from it…, the surprise was immediately changed with scare .And horror .Melinda opened mouth…and screamed. Screamed terrifyingly.


	3. Casey's disasters

**Hi everybody,**

**I just want you to know that I'll keep updating as soon as I can. The thing is that I'm working on two stories now, and I want to upload the other one when I finish it . So keep reading this one and feel free to review, and also look for my second story, which will be in the GhostWhisperer section soon. And I also want to encourage the other writers to make new stories at this section too, because there really are not much for now. Next chap is coming soon!**

3.

"JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII M!"

Jim jumped from the bed, and ran to the bathroom.

"Mel!"-he looked sleepy, but he hugged her and pasted her body dense to his." What is it honey, a nightmare?"

"I-t is real i-in the sink…"-Melinda cried. "There" she pointed… "A d-dead cat in t-the sink…"-she buried face in Jim's chest.

He looked at the sink, and his graze faded, when he saw the dead animal, in the blood full scour of the sink.

"Who could have done this…our maybe a ghost…"-Jim looked at Melinda, and absorb her tears with his cheeks.

"C'mon don't cry honey, it's just a glib ghost trick "-he caressed her hair. "Wanna go to bed ?C'mon I'll massage you, you'll feel better."-he continued caressing and fondling her.

"Ok."-she kissed him." But the c-corp…"

"Honey, I know you… and I know that you won't be able to just throw the cat away…"

"Yes I want to leave it in the dessert, like in a grave or s-something."

Jim nodded and put the crop in pieces of paper and wrapped it tight, then he washed the sink, and his hands and returned in the bedroom to his wife, soon they both felt asleep, in a nice warm embrace.

Casey made his girlfriend a sign to be quiet .Cloy and he we're trying to make a joke with Cloy 's grandmothers. The apartment wasn't very big, so Cloy and Andrea were sleeping in the smaller bedroom, Aiden, Paul and Casey were sleeping in the living room .Beth and Faith were in the bigger bedroom with northeastern state. Casey's plan was to lock the adults in the room, and show them who is the boss .But firstly they had to find the key. Casey suspected that the key is in Faith's , or Beth's nightstand .A thunder fell, and a lightning lit up the room .And the kids saw them. The grandmothers. Oh ,how disgusting they looked to them. Beth had her bangs engage with tape, and her face was covered with mask of algae, she also had cucumber on her eyes. Faith's face was covered with Madonna lily, and her hair was curled with rolls, and in that look the really scared the kids. Casey did not resist, and screamed. Cloy did the same. Faith rose from the bed, startled and switched the lamp on. Beth threw the cucumber piece away, and looked at the kids angrily.

I'll kill those freaks! ",Beth shouted .  
Dazed looks Faith, set accustomed to the light.  
"Children why are you so horrible?" аangrily she asked them.  
Casey put his hand on his heart, and the two women puzzled.  
"Are you normal? Why you masked Halloween is months away ..."  
"Small jackanapes!"-Beth yelled and jumped from the bed. Casey screamed and ran from the room, but Beth did not let him get away .She overtook him, caught him by the arm and shook him hard.  
"Why, why are you such a CATTLE?"  
"Beth, please!" Faith squealed and pulled Casey away.  
"You'll kill him!", she screamed.  
"Let me kill him, let me kill the little monster", with face flushed with anger (although the mask of algae) Beth lifted Casey up in the air and threw him into the living room where Casey landed on the crucified bed, waking everyone else. His shouting, Beth's roaring and Faith's screaming shook the whole building.  
"W-what?" Aiden got off the bed and stared blankly at the scene before him. 

"Help save me from the insane witch"-Casey hugged his knees and curled up into a ball like a hedgehog.  
"For God's sake sto-o-op" Faith screamed and pulled the other woman's arms, so she couldn't continue throbbing the child. "And you, boy, shut up and go to sleep!" she looked him warningly.  
"Come on, all of you go to sleep!" shouted Faith and led Beth to the bedroom like a dog on a leash.  
Shone bright and Carl came in the middle  
the hall.  
"Melinda would know about it!"-He grinned.  
"Just do not you dare, or you'll regret that you're still hanging yours pathetic, dead ass around!" she yelled roughly.  
"Is this Carl?" Faith-stretched neck there, where Beth was screaming even though she knew that he could not see the watcher.  
"The same animal."-Beth growled and pulled away from her hands, "Let me go, I'm not crazy!"  
"Indeed?"-Carl chuckled.  
"Shut up!"-cried Beth.  
"Carl I want you to find the next book in the series to me!" Faith ordered.

"So soon?" -he looked surprised. "OK ", and disappeared with glitter.

"Oh, finally that geezer got away!"-Faith dropped a sigh of relieve.

Beth looked at her indulgently and switched the lights off.

"How is that idiot gonna give you a book?-she asked.

"Oh, forget it!"-Faith unraveled her pillow and laid down.

Even while Casey was beaten that night, he did not calm down throughout the next day for breakfast .And his attitude, made Beth even angrier. Everybody were in the apartment, getting ready for getting out.  
"Are you sure that the weather is suitable for the beach? Very dark sky ..."-Beth said as she put on lipstick.  
"The weather is great! And Dust off after breakfast on the beach!" Faith answered, straightening her eye line.  
Albeit at sixty years, Beth and Faith were walking foppery .Every day dressed differently attracted envious glances off younger women.  
Beth unraveled her lemon yellow dress, and ordered the children to go down. When they finally arrived in the dining room barely had remained vacant table "So ..." Beth turned threatening to children. 'If today you behave like jerks, you will be drown in the sea! "  
There was nervous laugh .The children weren't very sure that she was joking. "So"-continued Beth.  
"Today will all eat continental breakfast, and nothing more!? Angrier she looked at them." Faith will stay with you while I go get the food!" Beth returned several times to the interior of the building and soon on the table appeared , seven servings continental breakfast, seven cups , milk jug of orange juice and two cups, a cup of coffee (for herself) and a cup of herbal tea (to Faith) . The children ate in silence penetrating gaze Beth, which then should not someone screws up.  
"Stupid pig!"-she turned to Casey. "Eat only dry bread for delicious garden tomatoes! His genius, idiot!"  
Several women turned indignant and stared at . Casey smiled and left the bread, starting the tomatoes.

Faith sipped her tea and looked at Beth, who was over with the breakfast .Beth looked at her questioningly, and Faith, and nodded. "Yes", she whispered.  
"Come on!" strictly shouted the children. " To the beach."


	4. The Ring

stood in the hallway outside the hotel room while putting some makeup on. Just when she put eye shadow, the mirror suddenly brightened, and then blinded her. When again regained the ability to see, she saw a weak golden reflection behind herself .Melinda took a step back.  
"Hello?"  
Of course no response. Of all this Melinda could conclude that this ghost is quite secretive.  
"Hello?"-she repeated again, but this time strongly. Something appeared in the mirror .Melinda reached and at the moment in which her fingers touched the surface, stepped out a golden arm which started pulling her inward .Melinda screamed in horror and began to pull back . Finally managed to squeeze her hand from the iron grip of the golden arm. .The surface of the mirror shivered inside and suddenly sprinted a hard ring of pure gold .Melinda leaned throbbing hands and examine the jewelry in more detail .It was a big gold ring with a beautiful blue stone wrapped in a cocoon of gold thread-like leaves blooming rose .Melinda immediately noticed how fine while old it's production was .The ring was worthy to be worn by royal person. she thought. Melinda looked in the mirror from where it had come the arm. Now it seemed perfectly ordinary . She put the ring on herself .She admired it a bit, and tried to take it off , but the ring ... was stuck!  
"Oh, great!" – she looked the finger angrily and decided to leave it for later. Unraveled her cream strapless dress, longer in back and shorter in front, with a black belt and drummed her fingers on the wall . A minute later Jim left the room, and faced her.  
"Come", and offered his hand, smiling at her, and took Melinda took it also smiling. Then she stood on tiptoe and kissed him on the nose.  
"I love you", she said as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
"I love you too honey"- he smiled and kissed her passionately.  
"I do not know what I'd do without you, sweetie!"-she snuggled more powerful in him.  
"Who would love me and care about me and cook for me ..."  
"Most would suffer to cook, huh?"-He grinned and stopped her going to hug. "Most of you sweetie, most of you. And your body. And your cooking ..."-she looked at him funny, and he amused kissed her once more before together to go down to reception where Delia them expected, dressed in a pink tunic and white trousers seven-eighth.  
"Come on, where are you lost", she looked them nicely. "Shall we?"  
"Where are the gents…"ironically asked Melinda.  
"On striptease!" replied Delia-disgust. "Jerks... Well, Jim, you at least sane ... a real man unlike those two ... pah!"-Delia stopped trying to find the right words to express her outrage.  
"Well, it is I choose the best"-Melinda concluded and pressed into Jim's chest.

" I can not believe it's raining and we're trapped on the damn beach! " - Beth screamed .  
With her hand on her waist and her entire navy swimsuit , Beth was on the verge of a nervous crisis. The weather had gone off just as she and Faith with the children had arrived at the beach just as it started raining , and it was too late to return .  
" Oh, what a great idea to go to the beach! Weather 's super breakfast then sped away toward the beach! " - She copied Faith's melodic voice . "Super ! "  
" Oh, quiet lady! " - cried a young dad with a little girl and his wife . " Our child is trying to sleep ! "  
" Oh, what a suitable place to sleep " – Beth mocked him. " Why not put it to sleep on a buoy, huh?"  
" You see there are other people on the beach " - said Faith , in an attempt to mitigate the situation .  
On the beach but they did have more people , young family and a group of teenagers eighty years couple who started to dig a panic room in the sand Meteorologists been reported that for visitors would be too dangerous to remove because of the approaching tornado , although by Beth was even more pointless to stand in the open where anyone could point to a thunderclap .  
" Oh, yes, there are people " , she screamed . "Other idiots come but us ! "  
" Grandma, will we die ? " Paul's tinny voice interrupted .  
" You see , the child inherits you black look! " Faith , who until now had stood on the cloth  
pulled an angry face.

" Shut your mouth full of Botox ! " opposite Beth - barked in.  
Faith looked indignantly and turned away.  
A wave crashed literally inches from the sleeping girl , and there came Carl, with unhappy expression.  
"Good luck."-he sighed and disappeared.

"What?!"-Beth screamed. "What the heck was that?"

In the same time a big weather balloon flied over the beach with a message.

"Oh, my God…"-Beth and Faith gasped in unison.


	5. Chapter 5

5 .  
" Jim ... Jimmy ... Come on baby I want you" - Melinda whispered while stroking his hair .  
" And I want to sleep now, babe please. " Jim bellowed in the pillow.  
Melinda threw one leg over him and started to play with his left ear .  
" Come on, baby pay me a little attention. " - Melinda kissed his cheek, but Jim turned away .  
" Jim " , Melinda began to get angry . " What the hell is wrong with you ?"  
Then angrily jerked at the other side of the bed .Jim sighed and turned to face his wife starting to push fingers tenderly on her back.  
" Okay, we'll cuddle and kiss a bit , just do not be angry " , he buried his head in the her neck and heading toward her lips .Melinda turned to him and wrapped her arms around his head.  
"Well hug me and sleep , just know that tomorrow night I will not leave so easily.  
" Oh ... just walked in the mood for favors ... " - Jim joked .  
"Oh , yeah? " - Melinda mocked him and kissed him .  
Jim wrapped his arms around her tightly and together they started to roll in bed.

" This, is all your FALT " Beth screamed esoterically and shot her hands to Faith's neck in an attempt to kill her .  
" Calm down, for God's sake ! " Faith screamed and grabbed her hands and ask them away from her neck .  
"Oh , yeah? To calm down! WE WILL BE entrapment on the damn BEACH , SINCE damn bridge collapsed ! – Beth roared.  
The weather balloon from a few minutes ago , announced sunbathers for tornado that would rampage all night , so that the bridge connecting the beach with the coast has collapsed . Life guard teams would come to the aid as early as the next day .  
" Why, why this is happening?" Beth fell to the deck chairs broken .  
Fade sighed and looked at the children.  
" Let's start a small business! 'll Dig a room for the night just like old guys " - she nodded to eighty year olds who are already fit both in the bunker , which had dug .  
" Cut the bullshit Faith Clancy " - Beth croaked . " Who knows ... "  
" You have a better idea ? No. Then shut up and dig ! " – Faith shouted and handed her a blade .  
Beth growled and then took it .

Melinda lay her head on the already bare chest of her husband .  
"It was amazing ... " she said , breathlessly .  
" That's right " , he agreed, and pulled her higher so that he could see her eyes  
"I love you . " , She said .  
" I love you too" - Jim rubbed his nose in her and wrapped her arms around her naked body .  
Melinda snuggled in closer to him and soon they fell asleep in the warmth of their bodies.  
Dispelled once , Melinda had forgotten about the beautiful ring of the mirror , now flashed on her hand .A light felt in the room, and so a female figure appeared .She stared at the couple in front of herself .  
" Lucky ... " , she muttered before melting in the air .Soon the ring has shone stronger than before ... something was going to happen . 

Melinda was awakened by the ringing of the alarm clock. Jim was still snoring with his hands wrapped around her .Melinda wake him with a gentle kiss on the eyelids .  
" Wake up beloved one. " , she pulled the sheet to admire on his naked body before he dressed .  
" Wow, how big! " , she said with a smile.  
Jim grinned and sat up .  
" Hi . " - Melinda giggled .  
" Hi . " He grinned .  
Then they kissed long and continuous , and began to prepare for the upcoming day.  
"Well, where are we going today? " Said Melinda , she entered the bathroom.  
" I don't know , the guide will tell. Wait me for the shower " - and fast paced Jim followed.  
Melinda smiled and locked the door .

Delia stood in the room and combed her hair . She had chosen a red tunic and seven-eighths denim trousers. Just when she tied her hair in a ponytail , she heard a strong knock on the door. Payne and Eli , still wearing clothes from last evening tried to enter, but Delia didn't let them.  
" What is it? " she asked roughly.  
" Delia old friend ... " - Payne groaned .  
" You're drunk ! " Delia tried to shut the door in their nose.  
" No, we're sober ! " - Payne put his foot on the threshold assignments left the door open. " And with a terrible headache ! Do you have any aspirin ? " , Said Eli.  
"Falling on, because of the strip ! " Delia said , wryly .  
" Come on it was just a pub ! Had only fifty year-old men , only one female singer , and she was sixty ! Nothing we did , we only drunk . We even don't smoke ! " - whined Payne . " Please ... " Eli sobbed.  
" Oh, good!" Delia - pity . "I'll give you aspirin But then directly go room to bathe and put on clean clothes ! "  
Payne and Ely agreed whining and limping went inside.


	6. author's note

**I've made a cover soon, but since the website, can't uploaded it without cutting anything, I'm posting a link from where you can see the whole look of the cover. . ?fbid=471709326260223&set=a.471709312926891.1073741828.464203487010807&type=1&theater**

**Don't forget to review… I'll keep updating as soon as possible.**

**Best wishes:**

**Jimelization**


End file.
